Something Permanent
by SeaweedBrain's Permanent
Summary: This is a fluffy Percabeth fic. It is in Percy's POV. It's a oneshot, and it is set immediately after the war with Gaea. Let's see what happens when Percy plans their 16 month anniversary...


**Hi guys, this is my second percabeth fic. I was feeling kinda nostalgic and happy at the same time( I really don't know why, but there you go) , and this is what came to my mind. The fic is in Percy's POV. It's a oneshot, and it is set immediately after the war with Gaea. I really hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything except this fic's plot.** **Mr Riordan does. There. Done.**

* * *

My wise girl's gonna get a real surprise today. I'm sure she's going to be shocked that I've actually _planned_ something for our 16 month anniversary. Afterall, when does her Seaweed Brain plan something? Haha. Yeah. Right. Even mom was surprised when I told her about it. I really don't know what I would've done without her. I wouldn't have gotten the reservations to that fancy restaurant, what was it called? Something, or the other , I guess. Its name is so difficult that I can't even pronounce it. I'll ask mom about it later. But now, I have a lot of preparations to make. As I lie down on my bed, I make a mental list:

1\. IM Annabeth and persuade her to wear something nice for her surprise. Though she looks good in everything , even a sack, but it's a fancy restaurant afterall.

2\. Ask her to wait patiently until I pick her up, and DO NOT fall for her puppy eyes when she asks what's up. That girl can wheedle anything out of me if she wants.

3\. Ask Frank to look out for any monsters that might be lurking around somewhere. Being a child of one of the Big Three sucks. Really.( though it is nice to have supercool water powers.)

4\. Wear something nice myself.

5\. Ask mom to set my stupid hair right.

6\. Ask Paul for his Prius and assure him that it won't get blasted to smithereens.

7\. Take that new architecture book that you had to hunt down. Anything for my wise girl. Though I really don't understand anything about architecture. I can always ask my Wise Girl.

8\. Call the restaurant and recheck if the arrangements are alright.

9\. Ask mom to pronounce the name of the restaurant so that I don't embarrass myself .

There. That's all , I guess. Wow. Since when did I get so organised? It's the Wise Girl Effect, I'm sure. Oh gods, I'm getting nervous now. Okay. Let me IM Annabeth now.

Through the IM ,I can see Annabeth sitting at her study table and writing away furiously. "Annabeth" I call her. No response. "Annaaaaaabeth, look who is here." Still no response. Getting impatient and irritated , I shout, " Oh my gods there's a big hairy spider!" Annabeth jumps out of her chair , shrieking and then she sees me. " Percy! When did you get here? Where's the spider?!"

I can't stop myself from bursting out laughing and seconds later, I'm guffawing like a loon as I explain her. I stop laughing when I glance at her face. She looks like she's going to take her drakon sword out and gut me like a fish. Oh gods. I hope she doesn't turn my request down. " I'm s-sorry", I stutter out , and then , not giving her a chance to speak, I continue," So, Wise Girl , I was saying that I have a surprise for you. Don't ask me about it , but get dressed nicely , I'll come and pick you up at 7, okay?"

Now she looks genuinely puzzled . "Surprise for what? Is there something special today?"

Holy Poseidon! Did she really forget?! Wise Girl forgetting about our 16 month anniversary?! This is something I can tease her about. Forever. Haha. Smirking at her , I ask her innocently, " What is the date today Annabeth? Any idea?"

Looking puzzled , she mumbles, " Its 28th, wh... Oh my gods Seaweed Brain! I can't believe I forgot! What has happened to me? Im so sorry Percy. I can't believe I forgot our 16 month anniversary. I've been so busy with Olympus that it totally slipped my mind."

It's cool, Wise Girl. Atleast I can tease you about something for the rest of our lives. The super Wise Girl forgot. Haha ." I laugh.

She scowls and sticks her tongue out at me. I think she looks adorable, her intelligent grey eyes narrowed, her face scrunched up , she really is a sight. Sorry, I got slightly distracted. I can't help it if she looks so good all the time. " Anyways , do remember to get ready on time so that I can pick you up at seven, okay?"

" But where are we going Percy? Tell me. Please."

"That's a surprise, Wise Girl. Wait for me. Goodbye.", winking at her, I wave my hand through the IM before she could say anything. The main thing's done. Whew!

* * *

Five hours later, I'm all done. Everything is done , checked and rechecked. And now, I'm getting really nervous? Will she like it? Will everything be alright? I really hope so. I've worked real hard for it. I'm now driving to annabeth's place to pick her up. I pick the architecture book up and take it with me as I ring the doorbell. When Annabeth opens the door, my jaw drops to the floor. She looks amazing. Yeah, she's still wearing jeans but still, she has put on lipgloss! I've never seen Annabeth with lipgloss. Gods , how did I get so lucky to have her? She smiles at me sweetly and asks me again, " Where are we going , Percy?"

"You know you can't get that outta me, Wise Girl. It's a surprise."

"You know I hate not knowing. Tell me!"

"It'll no longer remain a surprise, then. So I'm not telling you" I grin roguishly at her." Oh, and this is for you." I hand her the architecture book.

"Oh my gods! I've been looking for this book for ages! How did you get it?! Thank you soooo much Percy!" She plants a big kiss on my cheek.

I grin goofily and wave her thank yous off. "Let's get going,then." I open the door of the car like a gentleman and she grins at me. It's gonna be an awesome day. I'm driving smoothly when suddenly we hear a loud crash ahead us. What could it be? I stop the car and get out to see what happened , and Annabeth does the same. We didn't have to go see it, because the source of the commotion is headed right towards us. It's an army of dracenae and empousas, and they look ready to dine on us.

Oh gods, I told Frank to look to it! Shit! Now we have to fight this army of stupid creatures. I just hope my date goes alright. "Annabeth! You take half and I"ll do the rest, okay?!" Of course I didn't have to tell her. She's already running towards the army, her drakon sword ready to slash some of the monsters. She's fighting like a Wise Girl's scary.

I don't know what happened to Frank. Without wasting anymore time, I run forward, uncapping Riptide. I run towards the dracenae and runRiptide through them and watch as they burst to monsterdust. Yeahhhh ! bring it on, you filthy creatures! I and Annabeth continue to fight like demons but the army is not receding. This is getting really frustrating. I let out a frustrated yell , and tackle a dozen empousa at the same time as they try to devour me. Annabeth is doing well, too, she is fighting like a true warrior. No surprises there.

But I'm getting worried as my reservation at the restaurant was at 7:45. And these goinky monsters are keeping on arriving. Finally , we manage to destroy them all as Annabeth strikes the last dracenae and she bursts into splendid Monsterdust. I slip my hand through Annabeth's as we look onto the wreck that had been created.

I kiss her chastely. " Just like the old times.", she whispers.

I look at my watch and let out a defeated sigh. It's nine. We can't go to the fancy restaurant anymore. Shit. Why does this always happen to me?

Annabeth looks at my face and says, "It's okay, Percy."

"But I had reservations for us at this fancy restaurant and I really wanted to take you there ." I am dejected. I really am.

" Percy, I really appreciate the effort you put in to make me happy. It's the effort that matters, Percy, it's okay. We can still go and have cheeseburgers somewhere."

This is why I love Annabeth. She's the greatest girlfriend in this world. But suddenly, I'm struck with an awesome idea. " I have a nice idea. Let's go to my house, order some take-outs and have fun. Mom's not there." I grin at her. She smiles back .

* * *

Fortunately, Paul's Prius was unscathed. Not a single dent. I'm surprised. And so here we are, at my house eating pizza directly from the box. As we finish eating, I'm struck with an idea again. Wow, I'm getting lots of ideas. Which I rarely do, and it's awesome! I take my pen-drive out and insert it in mom's old music system. Annabeth is watching me curiously.

I saunter towards her in a very un-me style, take hold of both her hands and pull her up. I pull her close to me, winding my arms around her waist, and say, in what I hope is a seductive voice, "Let's dance."

Sh smirks right up at me. Guess my seductive voice didn't work." I thought you couldn't dance?" She wraps her arms around my neck.

I grin. " I guess people change sometimes. I can't dance, but I can sway, you know." I pull her closer to me as the song starts. It's one of my favourites. It reminds me of the painful times when we were far apart, when the stupid goddess Hera wiped my memories. Annabeth was the only person I remembered. Even Hera couldn't make me forget her, because I guess she wasn't in my mind. My Wise Girl was in in my heart, and she will continue to be, forever.

We sway to the soft, sweet lyrics.

 _ **The stars lean down to kiss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I lie awake and miss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'll miss your arms around me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I wish you were here**_

" What song is it?" , Annabeth whispers as we continue to dance.

"It's Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. It reminds me of the time when Hera wiped my memories and dropped me to New Rome. I really missed you Annabeth. Just "I missed you" doesn't really cover it. You were the only thing that kept me going. I thought of you and lived."

 _ **I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

"I love you Percy." We continue to sway slowly.

"I love you too, Wise girl." She places her head on my chest. It's soothing.

 _ **I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

 _ **I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone**_

 _ **As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight**_

 _ **I'll think of you tonight**_

I'm having the best time of my life. Annabeth's head on my chest, our arms tightly around each other. It is the best thing a demigod like me could get. It feels almost normal.

 _ **When violet eyes get brighter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And heavy wings grow lighter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll forget the world that I knew**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I swear I won't forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd whisper in your ear,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Oh darling I wish you were here"**_

As the song slowly ends, Annabeth raises her face up to mine and kisses me. It's slow and sweet and passionate. It's amazing. I cup her face with my hands and deepen the kiss. I really love her. I didn't fall into Tartarus for nothing. "You're the best thing that happened to me, Annabeth."

"Aren't you getting cheesy, Seaweed brain?"

"Don't you like cheesy Seaweed Brain?"

"I love him. I love my Seaweed Brain."

I kiss her again. Urgently, this time. We kiss each other frantically. When I pull away, I cup her face in my hands and look at her beautiful grey eyes. " I really want to be with you forever, Wise Girl. I want to build something permanent with you. I know I'm stupid and goofy and irritating sometimes, but-"

She cuts me off with a deep kiss. "We will , Seaweed Brain. We will build our something permanent."

* * *

 **you guys like it? please read and review!**

 **phoenix**


End file.
